It Only Takes A Moment
by RebaForever15
Summary: The things that can happen when you're not even looking. Thank you Amieefran fro the amazing video that gave me the idea. Gill/Andy


**It Only Takes A Moment**

**Gill/Andy**

Gill walked into The Grapes after a long and trying day. She went to the bar and ordered herself a red wine, as she waited for the barman to ring up her drink she looked around the tables and spotted a familiar face at one of the tables.

"Ma'am, your change." The barman spoke up.

"Oh, thanks."

Gill took her change and walked over to the table.

"Hello stranger." She smiled.

"Gill…"

Andy gave a warm smile to his former Boss as he stood up and pulled out a chair for her. She placed her glass on the table before sitting down to join him.

"So…..what brings you back to Oldham then." She asked.

"Just visiting an old friend."

"Janet…" Gill asked, curiously.

"No, my mate Brandon, we were at Police training together."

"Oh right….have you, spoken to Janet lately."

"Gill, I haven't seen Janet since I left."

"You know she and Ade are officially divorced now."

"I heard….Pete called me. To tell you the truth, I'm over it…her."

"Just like that, you loved that woman for how long."

"Years, I know."

"So what, just like that you're over her."

"I caused Janet a lot of pain and look what happened, Gill I became obsessed with her…I hurt her and she deserves better than that."

"I know that took a lot of guts for you to admit ."

"Is she seeing anyone, not that I care…just curious."

"Well, I think our new DS… Rob Waddington has a little crush on her and I think it's safe to say the feeling's mutual but neither of them have done anything about ."

"She deserves some happiness, what about you. How's things with that Chris guy."

He watched as pain flashed through her eyes.

"Sorry Gill, clearly I've said the wrong thing here…"

"No it's fine, Chris and I broke up about 4 months ago. It just wasn't meant to be, I should have known dating a man younger than me wouldn't last forever."

"For what it's worth, he's a fool for letting you go."

"Smarmy bastard." She smiled, with a glint in her eye.

"So, the case you were working on…that bad was it."

"Aren't they always…..young mother reported her 2-year-old Daughter missing 3 months ago. The Officers on the case worked day and night but no leads, a week ago there were complaints made by a neighbour of a young woman about a strange smell coming from her house. Turns out the smell was the decaying body of the missing kid….the bitch had buried the poor kid under the floor boards."

"Jesus christ."

"Her excuse was…..the kid wouldn't stop crying. People like that deserve to be hanged for stuff like that."

Andy sat hearing the sadness in Gill's voice. He leaned over and covered her hand with his own.

"At least you got justice for the child….that's something."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She sighed.

"You want another drink."

"Please."

She watched as he walked back to the bar and ordered them both another drink. They sat the rest of the evening talking about Andy's new Syndicate and the old gang. It was 11pm before Gill knew it.

"Andy it's getting late, I really should get going."

"You're not driving are you?"

"Don't be daft, I'll get a taxi."

"We could share."

Gill nodded in agreement and the pair walked out into the cold air. Gill wrapped her coat tighter and stumbled as she did so, Andy stepped forward just in time to catch her before she fell.

"Hey, you okay." He smiled.

"Don't worry it's fine, too much to drink."

She stood staring up at him, smiling at the sensation of his hand still protectively around her waist. She shivered slightly as the wind blew at them, causing Andy to move a little closer to her. Before she knew what had happened, Andy's lips were firmly on hers.

"Andy, what are you doing."

"I'm not sure, going with the moment." He shrugged.

"Andy….."

"Tell me you didn't feel something, you're lying if you say you didn't because I sure as hell did."

"Yeah alright I did but Andy we can't."

"Gill come on, live in the moment."

"Andy…I've already failed with Chris. I can't do another long distance relationship."

"Edinburgh isn't that far, a few hours."

Gill stood, unsure of how to respond to him.

"What's to say you wouldn't behave the same way you did with Janet if things didn't work out."

"I learnt my lesson Gill, I would never behave that way again."

"One night of getting pissed together and you want a relationship."

"I've always liked you, the way you handle yourself, your team. You're one of a kind."

"One of a kind huh."

"Gill, don't spend the rest of your life wondering….carpe diem."

He gave her a warm smile before pulling her into his arms and kissing her more forcefully than before, Gill returned the kiss…bringing her arms around his neck before letting out a small laugh.

"What's so funny." He asked.

"Oh nothing, I just never imagined that when I came in here for a drink tonight that I'd be leaving with you." She smiled.

"It only takes a moment." He whispered in her ear.

"What does."

"To fall in love."

-end


End file.
